A host system may send various sets of data to be written to a non-volatile memory system that the host system may then collectively request read simultaneously or around the same time. However, these data sets may not be stored in non-volatile memory in optimal locations so as to maximize the performance when these data sets are read. Further, when storing the data sets and/or retrieving the data sets upon receiving host requests, the non-volatile memory system may recognize them as individual, unassociated requests for data to be read.
Various circumstances may cause the non-volatile memory system to not store the data sets in optimal locations and/or fail to recognize them as being frequently read together. Such circumstances include that the data sets are associated with common application files, such as dynamic-link library (DLL) files, that were stored during installation, the data sets were part of a large sequential software installation but have since been fragmented due to drive wear, the data sets were stored at different times, or the data sets were relatively small in size. As a result of the non-volatile memory system failing to store these data sets in optimal storage locations or recognizing them as being associated, the non-volatile memory system, then, may not return the requested data sets back to the host as quickly as possible.